


Frozen Flower

by jeon_jaeii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Diary/Journal, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Metaphors, Other, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem, Self-Blame, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Self-Worth Issues, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeon_jaeii/pseuds/jeon_jaeii
Summary: When your partner can't move forward because of your existence, you blame yourself real hard until you realize, do your presence worth any longer?
Relationships: Family - Relationship, partner - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Frozen Flower

  1. Frozen Flower



She is beauty

She is grace

Meant to be loved meant to be glorified

But oh well

A frozen flower can’t give you what you gave

Am I the one to be blamed?

  1. Adore



You have no idea of how much I adore you

I adore you so much, i do

But all you wanted to believe is

I don’t care of anything

At all

And left you all cold and freeze

As always

Don’t you?

  1. What If



Ah yes,

Things around me

You wanted me to care about things around me

But what if

What if you knew

What if you knew all I care is to please you?

  1. Move Forward



Things around me

Things around us become a mess

Since you wanted to move forward

On your own

You are independent

You are strong

You left all unnecessary things to move forward

And really, if you really knew

I am one of them

  1. Highway



You said you started all this rough

I know

I am always here

Even from your first step

Now you are up there

Growing beautifully

On your truly place

I know you deserve much more

I know

But then here I am

The biggest stone in your highway

  1. Stone



I am that stone

Who just stays

Who just watching you earning your worth

Useless stone, you said

  1. Everything



This useless stone as you said

Doesn't know what she wants

Doesn’t know what she wishes for

But seeing the flower all grace is her dream

At least, frozen flower is her everything

At least, you are my everything

  1. Bother



Nothing can stops you

You can grow taller

You can grow prettier

Really

But what stops you?

Oh am I forget?

Cause I’m here right?

  1. Question



You started to questioning me

Why bother to stay if I can do nothing

Haha

Funny

I asked the same question everyday

  1. Glass



You hold a glass so long

It became so heavy

Whereas the weight was never changed

Like me

The more I stay

The more I became a bother

  1. Beauty



Now I started to see myself

Under the bridge, beside the river

How beautiful

But nothing can beat you

  1. On Your Own



For so long I thought of that

The idea of staying under the bridge

Fascinated me

Do I forget you?

I don’t

I thought of that

Because I think you are better on your own

  1. Hurt



Hurting you was never my intention

Neither was blocking you from your glory

But you seem restrained

Because of my presence

My existence hurting you,

But seeing you like that hurting me even more

  1. You Do



I know you will neglect me

I know

Even if you don’t say it directly

I know

I know my worth

I am nothing to you

But the fact that you just say everything

Exactly like my thought

You do better on your own

  1. Leave



A frozen flower

Wants to grow tall

Wants to grow pretty

But she could’t

Stone is in her way

What if the stone leaves?

Ah yes I will just leave

  1. Better



I left you

Finally

You finally have some peace that you deserve

I wanted to see you and say I miss you

And hug you like I always do

But it’s better this way

Better than living in fear

Fear of ruining your beauty

  1. Lone



Now I feel lonely

How could I live now

I miss you

It isn’t fascinating

At all

The bridge never talks

Nor the river

I miss you

  1. Rumor



The noise buzzing

I heard

The rumor spreading

I heard

The most beautiful flower withered as time passed by

They said

It couldn’t be

You are the most beautiful flower

But this one I heard

It’s not you

It could never be you

  1. Faith



I’m back

With the rumor that spread around

I’m back

With a faith that you were not the one they talked about

But seeing you dropped my heart

What happened when I was gone?

  1. Here



The ice that stays still

The beauty that vanishes

You are strong yet so fragile

I’m here

I’m here

Whatever you need, whatever it takes to make you strong and beautiful again

I’m here

  1. Lucky



We are together

Again in this bliss

If only I knew

If only you knew

Parting was never the key

Nothing will happen

To you

To us

I have my fault

And you have yours

The ice that covering you is no longer exist

Vanished with the misery we went through

You grow taller, you grow prettier

And I am much more luckier

“No, I am the one who is lucky.” You said

Believe what you wanted to believe

At least we are together again

Cerish each other life as we should be

End.

30.01.20


End file.
